explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Elogium
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-118 |producer(s)= |story= Jimmy Diggs Steve J. Kay |script= Kenneth Biller Jeri Taylor |director=Winrich Kolbe |imdbref=tt0708883 |guests=Nancy Hower as Samantha Wildman, Gary O'Brien as Crewmember and Terry Correll as N.D. Crewmember |previous_production=Projections |next_production=Twisted |episode=VGR S02E04 |airdate=18 September 1995 |previous_release=Projections |next_release=Non Sequitur |story_date(s)=48921.3 (2371) |previous_story=Projections |next_story=Non Sequitur }} Summary USS Voyager encounters a cloud of space-dwelling lifeforms, and Captain Janeway takes the ship in for a closer look. The ship is soon drawn in and engulfed by the swarm of creatures, whose proximity disables the helm controls and shields. The crew endeavor to escape without harming the swarm, but when the creatures begin attaching themselves to the hull, they wreak even more havoc on the ship’s systems. A version of the creatures as large as Voyager arrives, and the crew realize that they have been mistaken for another of the species; the smaller creatures are attempting to mate with the ship. When the larger creature attacks, Voyager adopts a position of submission, based on behavior the crew observed in the smaller members of the species. Losing interest, the smaller creatures detach from Voyager and allow it to leave. In response to Voyager's exposure to the swarm, Kes begins eating abnormally, including insects and soil. In sickbay, she has a fever, a dangerously elevated pulse and blood pressure, and a tumorous growth on her back. She resists the Doctor’s treatment and locks herself in his office, finally relenting only to explain to Captain Janeway that she's undergoing the elogium: the Ocampa mating cycle. This process only happens once and usually affects Ocampa between four and five years old—but Kes is not even two. Neelix and Kes agonize over whether to have children and the ramifications of becoming parents. After discussing children and family with Lieutenant Tuvok, Neelix decides he's ready to be a father, while Kes has instead decided against it. Ultimately, because the Doctor believes the elogium was artificially induced by the creatures' proximity to the ship, it may come upon her again later in her life when she is ready. Following the incident, concerns arise over shipboard fraternization. After Captain Janeway and Chakotay discuss whether the ship is an appropriate place to raise children, Ensign Samantha Wildman announces that she is pregnant by her husband, who is still in the Alpha Quadrant. Errors and Explanations Internet Movie Database Continuity # In the previous episode Projections the Dr. says he's been on Voyager for six months. Ensign Wildman should have known she was pregnant months before, but tells Captain Janeway she just confirmed it. ' There are many cases where women are found to be pregnant for many months without realising it.' Factual errors # The Doctor suggests that Kes' cravings may be due to a nutritional deficiency. That is a common belief but has long been proven false. If cravings were an indicator of nutritional deficiency, we'd all crave fruits and vegetables. He said that a nutritional deficiency may be the cause of Kes' cravings, not that it is - there is a difference. Plot holes # Kes indicates that the Elogium is her one and only chance to get pregnant. Kes further implies that she only expects one child from this pregnancy. If this is true, simple math indicates that the Ocampan species would quickly die out. This is even contradicted elsewhere in the series, where Kes speaks of an uncle, suggesting that Ocampa births are multiples, which makes much more sense. Maybe only a very small number of Ocampan females are capable of producing more than one child during a birth, and/or experiencing more than one pregnancy. Nit Central # '' Christopher P. Sedtal (Clabberhead) on Thursday, September 12, 2013 - 8:23 am:'' I can't believe this has never been posted on this episode, but the previous episode established that they have been in the Delta Quadrant for 6 months, and Ensign Wildman is just now discovering she's pregnant? Seems to me she would have known about this months ago, and definitely showing before now. Luigi_novi (Luigi_novi) on Thursday, September 12, 2013 - 12:55 pm: Well, it would depend on how being half Ktarian would affect the growth of the embryo/fetus, wouldn't it? Category:Episodes Category:Voyager